ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Huey Duck (2017)
Hubert "Huey" Duck is the one of the six main protagonists in Ducktales, he is the son of Della Duck and is one of Donald Duck's nephews. Description The oldest of the triplets (by three seconds), he is often called upon to be "The Brains." He LOVES being a triplet, is the consummate Junior Woodchuck, and often finds himself scrambling to find logical solutions to the completely illogical. Ever the explorer, Huey is always eager to test his mettle and may one day earn his Adventurer's Merit Badge. Appearance Huey is a small white 10 to 11-year-old Duck with a red shirt and red cap on his head. Personality Huey is a smart "by the book" guy (specifically the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book). Huey is intelligent, analytical, and precarious boy scout. Huey is the most rigid of the triplets but he is still be troublesome like his brothers yet he stands out by being a duck of strategy. Huey also comes off as "nerdy" as he is shown to enjoy science; in discovery, books, modern inventions and more. His own brother Louie has call him nerdy yet he is proud of it, shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians!. Huey is a down to earth and loves being a junior woodchuck. Huey is a duck of logic and rational explanation as shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians! he choose to believe in logic and science than mythology. He loves to finds a logical solution in their illogical situation. While Huey can considerate he has his moments be a bit conceited, Huey takes great pride in his intelligence, organization skills, and his Junior Woodchucks trained skills; which lead him to believe that he is usually correct and or the best about most things which shows in McMystery at McDuck McManor!, Terror of the Terra-firmians!, and The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! And when anyone doubt his intellect he gets really offended like in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! Huey is also very inquisitive with things he doesn't know to much about, and yearns to know more. This is shows in The Spear of Selene!, once he meets Zeus he is very excited and wishes to learn more about his powers. Huey is a brave and campassionate person (duck) he alway there to help others, especailly his family this is well shown in Storkules in Duckburg! when him and Webby help save everyone at Funzos from the harppees. He also show alot of love an appreciation for other; like his uncle Donald. Huey loves to reach his goals with well structured check list because he likes to control the situation. And in general Huey just love check list as shown in Storkules in Duckburg! Although, while Huey can be level-head he become unstable when things don't go the way he planned, usually responding with anger and/or anxiety. His anxiety as shown in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! when one of his badges came loose, and he thought he was loosing his skills. Its was also shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians! when Huey is afraid of (the unknown) something bad happening. Huey has shown his aggressive side in The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! when things don't work out the way he hoped, leading to him losing his temper (he inherited his uncle's temper). This was also shown in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! where Huey snapped at great Uncle Scrooge for being too stubborn to turn around. Yet Huey can bring himself back to being calm and rational, to figure out the problem given to him. Intelligent, confident, brave, kind and talented Huey will take charge in any adventure no matter how dangerous or ridiculous it gets. Skills and Abilities Huey is very skillful, he possess multiple skills and knowledge that was taught to him as a junior woodchuck. Huey is an analytical thinker which he uses with great pride, construct plans whenever there is trouble or just for fun. Huey knows how to change his voice and to pick a lock with anything, this in show in the comic issue #1. Huey is the second most capable of the kids, second only to Webby. Relationships Family Dewey & Louie Duck Huey is very close to his brothers, despite their differences they love to hang out with each other as brother as well as friends. They all share a mischievous and adventurous spirit. Though Huey and Dewey can be very competitive, but are still very close and protective of his brothers. Donald Duck Donald is Huey's uncle and guardian, and despite his short coming he love him a lot. Huey is the closest nephew to Donald as he is very supportive and kind to him. Even when everyone else thought little of him in The House of the Lucky Gander! Huey stood up for Donald say that he thinks Donald's cool. 'Della Duck' Della is Huey's biological mother. Though they have yet to meet face-to-face, Huey helps the investigation of Della's disappearance. Scrooge McDuck Huey adores his great uncle Scrooge, he especially respect his great uncle for his intelligence which is shown in the pilot Woo-oo!. Yet even with his respect for him Huey isn't afraid to talk back to him, like in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! when Scrooge was taking a dangerous risk to make it to the top of a mountain. Friends Webby Vanderquack Huey and Webby have a brother-sister like dynamic. They are both very intelligent for their age and always prepare and resourceful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding, honest and brotherly to her; which shows in The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Huey wanted to let Webby feel included in their adventure, and comforted Webby by promising her to never leave her behind again. Although in Terror of the Terra-firmians! they show to have a different out look; Webby is very open-minded while Huey going by logic and goes with what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other. But they would put their arguing aside and help each other. Lena De Spell Lena stepped up and suggested they look for Terra-firmians in Terror of the Terra-firmians! showing some belief and some doubt in Webby's claim. Lena and Huey may have shown some bonding as they spent so much time in the underground subway system, though Lena enjoys tease Huey about his nerdy ways with the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book. Appearances Shorts *Meet Huey! *Meet Mrs. Beakley! (Short) *Donald's Birthday (Short) *30 Things With Huey (Short) *The World's Longest Deathtrap! *Webby Reacts To: Stuck in the Middle Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 7. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * 10. The Spear of Selene! * 12.The Missing Links of Moorshire! * 13.McMystery at McDuck McManor! * 14.Jaw$! * 15.The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * 16.Day of the Only Child! * 17.From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * 18.Who is Gizmoduck?! * 19.The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * 20.Sky Pirates…in the Sky! * 21.The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * 22.The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * 23.The Shadow War! Season 2 * 1.The Most Dangerous Game...Night! * 2.The Depths of Cousin Fethry! * 4.The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! * 5.Storkules in Duckburg! * 6.Last Christmas! * 8.Treasure of the Found Lamp! * 10.The 87 Cent Solution! * 11.The Golden Spear! Comics Videos Promo Short Trivia *Huey is the oldest by 3 seconds. *This reboot of Huey has kept the iconic look from the original with his red shirt and cap. Yet this appearance has a short sleeve polo and the original had long sleeves. *Huey is the only one of the triplets to have his original first full name Hubert, in this version. The others are Dewford (originally Deuteronomy) and Llewellyn (originally Louis). *Huey was originally supposed to be named Jet by his mother. Category:Ducks Category:2017 Characters Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Males